Welcome to the Whisper of Dreams
by daydream11
Summary: [Kataang] No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever. 50 sentences celebrating the love and friendship of Katara and Aang.


These are 50 Kataang sentences I wrote for my claim over at the 1fandom community at LJ. Some are happy and some are dark, some are short while others are long, and yet a few are sweet while others are bitter. Enjoy them all. 

I don't own Avatar: TLA or any of its characters or storylines. That all belongs to those geniuses named Bryan and Mike over at Nickelodeon.

The theme set is from the 1fandom community at Live Journal.

-----

_Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.  
_I Corinthians 13: 4-8

-----

_01._ **Candy**

He smiled as he remembered her joyous reaction when she first tasted chocolate, laughing as the sweet brown goodness smeared all over her cheeks.

_02._ **Hair**

She giggled at her reflection in the mirror; he had done her hair in two lopsided ponytails, one up high and another down low, her brown hair impossibly tangled (and yet the look of pride on his face at his work was worth it when she combed it out).

_03._ **Finish**

"I'm not done with you just yet!" she whispered and he gasped as she pulled him down for yet another kiss.

_04._ **Youth**

Sometimes she couldn't help but be jealous of the way he still held on to his youth despite of his responsibilities.

_05._ **Familiar **

When he first met her, he felt a strange case of déjà vu; _I've been here before._

_06. _**Push**

To this day she regrets how she yelled at him and told him to leave; two years later and he still had yet to come back.

_07._ **Walk**

Late night walks on the beach with a full moon illuminating the sky was by far their favorite way to spend time together.

_08._ **Need**

It came slowly and unexpectantly, causing her shame because it took her so long to figure it out- she _finally_ realized that she didn't just _want_ the Avatar; she _needed_ him, too.

_09._ **Law**

"It's not proper for the Avatar to love and marry someone; he needs to remain impartial," they said; after being around her for so long, it didn't matter what they told him.

_10._ **Second**

Even when the others treated her lowlier, she always knew and appreciated the fact that Aang acknowledged her as his equal.

_11._ **Violet**

He shuddered painfully as she pressed a water-covered hand against his bruised ribcages; "_Breathe_, Aang," she whispered soothingly as a hot tear escaped his eyes.

_12._ **Distraction**

She told herself that it wasn't a matter of understanding why she was jealous (_it isn't about me at all_, she told herself), but that it was the fact that he had better things to do that counted; _those pipsqueaks need to leave him alone!_

_13._ **Begin**

No matter how many different teachers and experiences he went through while mastering the elements, he always knew that she was going to be there to help him along.

_14._ **Damage**

She never noticed how much it hurt him to see her with another guy until she saw the look in his eyes when he caught her kissing someone else; by the time she _did_ realize it, he was long gone.

_15._ **Show**

Right before she was about to yell at him for forgetting their one-year anniversary, he had surprised her with a night of entertainment just for the two of them.

_16._ **Splash**

Waterbending together was their unique way of becoming one, relying on and supporting each other in a way that they were the only ones that could honestly interpret it.

_17._ **Truth**

Neither one of them could admit their feelings for each other completely-_she thinks of me as only a brother; he has better things to worry about than some girl from some village_- but sometimes, like times like this-_hands entangled, cheeks rosy, awkward and yet sincere compliments given_-they didn't have to.

_18._ **Thrill**

Maybe it was the ominous feeling of that cave or maybe it was because they knew the story behind it, but being that close to each other somehow made those raw, untouched emotions come out, and they had to deal with them.

_19._ **Beauty**

He held the fresh sketch in his hand and looked down upon it for a while (_ice blue eyes that sparkled with untold secrets and mysteries, a plump mouth that never ceased to comfort, coffee-toned hair that fell down her back in uncontrollable waves and cheeks that turned rosy whenever the young monk was near_), finally deciding that it didn't hold a candle to the real Katara in front of him.

_20._ **Ask**

It once occurred to him that all he had to do was say a simple sentence to get her attention, but then again, he preferred the long way around in order to get it.

_21._ **While**

Sokka had never before (_and_, he hoped, _never again_) seen his sister so strong and yet so fragile than when the time Aang was away from them fighting the war's final battle.

_22._ **Laugh**

He liked watching the way she always came into a laugh, stormy gray eyes fixed in adoration at her many facial expressions before she actually giggled- it always (_always!_) began with either a look of surprise or annoyance (or sometimes both, which he believed led to the best of her laughs), then she sighed and relaxed, icy blue eyes sparkling with amusement and mouth set into a slight frown, and then what he had been waiting for all along: the laugh, full of joy and childish play.

_23._ **Safe**

It never mattered that they were still on the run, dodging numerous people who could care less about them and wanted them dead (_or very nearly_, she sometimes thought) and that they had a time limit that absolutely could not be ignored, but whenever she was alone with him, tattooed arms wrapped around her comfortingly and his warm breath whispering sweet nothings into her ear, she couldn't help but feel safe.

_24._ **Feel**

It was what kisses were made of, or more simply put and more better described, what their relationship was all about: it was one of saltwater and fresh air, potential danger and well wishes, fallen tears and loving hugs- but what was best was how it made them _feel_- it felt like everything they were and everything they had become and everything that they could be had decided to come together in one kiss, weakening them at the same time it made them stronger, sensitive and passionate and fleeting all while it being stable and reliable and _there_, gently caressing their skin while holding them tight and making them feel a thousand and one things at once…_and it was all over in an instant._

_25._ **Fear**

The southern waterbender never wanted to acknowledge the fact that because he was the Avatar, he would die and reincarnate into somebody else, somebody with no ties to her at all and no memories of who he used to be and of other people; it left her with a feeling of utter disappointment and loneliness, as if she was just a figment of his imagination- _will I matter in the long run?_

_26._ **Home**

It was wherever she was.

_27._ **Canine**

He had never before felt so bad for something that wasn't even his fault- the vicious animal had attacked her, leaving a few scratches on her upper leg (which were now being treated by the herbalist); she only felt bad because she had faked both the attack and the injury in order for his attention (maybe it wasn't _quite_ worth the down expression on his face).

_28._ **Catch**

After the war, the four of them had returned to the Southern Air Temple as respect to all who died there; Katara had surprised him when she emerged the victorious one in their airball competition (_Aww…don't be a sore lose, Aang!_ She giggled as the pouting monk picked himself up.).

_29._ **Light**

The glowing crystals confused them both- had their love (_raw and free as the two could possibly have it be_) caused them to shine or was simply kissing (_with or without the love, a simple maneuver out of that cursed cave_) the only way to get out?

_30._ **Travel**

He was born for adventure and her lifelong dream was to see the world beyond her iced boundaries, so when they two met up they couldn't think of any other way to fulfill those wishes.

_31._ **Day**

He preferred dusk to any other time of day and she had always loved the nighttime, but for the two of them, but with the daylight came the promise of a new day and second chances and they both knew that they couldn't ignore the lure of it.

_32._ **Order**

Their silent demands (_please comfort me, tell me that you'll always be there_) always kept them coming back for more.

_33._ **Look**

"Close your eyes!" the blushing preteen exclaimed, giggling nervously as those blue eyes disappeared under closed lids; he placed the colorful bouquet in her hand before running away.

_34._ **Loud**

Never before had Sokka heard Katara scream so loud (out of _happiness_, no less) than when she was air gliding with Aang; he had given her a special glider for her birthday and now she couldn't get enough of it.

_35._ **Strength**

"Come on, Aang!" she exclaimed, attempting to convince the young monk to meet her father, "He won't hurt you, I promise!"

_36._ **Race**

It was always _may I kiss you?_ Or _what would happen if I held you;_ for once, she just wanted something that simply _happened_.

_37._ **Want**

A young girl in the South Pole, no older than ten and looking past the frozen walls of her quaint village sighed- _someday_, she told herself, _someday._

_38._ **Through**

He padded through the soft mud, the fierce rain drenching his bright yellow clothes and leaving cold sticky trails on his face, he asked himself one question- _What would have happened if you had survived?_

_39._ **Nothing**

He kissed the earthbender once, twice- nothing, _nothing_- and she touched the firebender a few times- nothing, _nothing_- but when they came together as one (and even before, they couldn't help but admit) they always felt _something_.

_40._ **Private**

She knew him enough and cared about him too much to break things off around people so when she took him to the side and told him it wouldn't work he admired her with a bittersweet emotion.

_41._ **Stay _(Private continued)_**

He ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Stay!" he begged, "Tell me you are lying;" She pushed him away and never even bothered to say goodbye.

_42._ **Lack _(Stay continued)_**

Every day he waited, where he was and how much distance between them never mattered, and still every night when she didn't return he willed himself not to cry and told himself that tomorrow, _tomorrow_ she'd come back.

_43._ **Smoke**

Her eyes burned from the swirling ashes and she coughed up blood, but _nothing_ kept her out of that throne room; at the sound of her voice he turned and _ordered_ her to leave (_it's for your own good, Katara!_).

_44._ **Speak**

Maybe it was the insecurity that he had from those times that secrets had been kept from him and it might have been because she enjoyed his whisper a little bit more than his actions, but each time they shared a moment three simple words had to be spoken to make the night complete.

_45._ **Mine**

The people of the villages saw (_a touch here_), the audience witnessed whenever he delivered a speech (_a poorly hidden blush there_), the elderly women whispered (_a longing glance in his direction whenever he talked to a beautiful lady that wasn't her_) and they knew _for sure_ that the Water Tribe girl admired the airbending Avatar in a way that wasn't _just friends_ like she said.

_46._ **Fill**

Her icy blue eyes traveled across the room, the room that was in the back section of their quaint cottage; as she traced his arrows absentmindedly and cursed those second thoughts that appeared after overhearing the village women criticize her excessive traveling, she murmured to herself, _this life of mine isn't so bad after all._

_47._ **Crash**

Soft, plush lips searched for and craved the other's, two bodies (one dark and another marked) twisted and desired, two souls finally came together as one in a passionate embrace- both knew that they finally found what they were looking for.

_48._ **Think (_Crash continued, related to Race_)**

Afterwards, when they were heavy and dizzy and soaked with sweat, she closed her eyes and imagined him all over again, knowing that what had happened was not because they had planned it ahead of time, but because it just _came_.

_49._ **Big**

Every time he fell into his past lives' spirits- _anger, frustration, helplessness_- even though she knew how dangerous he was when it occurred- _a hand, a hug, a lifeline of support_- they both knew that it might be more than they both could handle, but they'd handle it _together_.

_50._ **Together**

It didn't take too long for the two of them to realize, with all of their similarities and all of their differences, after all of what they had been through together (_the good, the bad, and the truly terrifying_), that they were one, destinies entwined into a single life where not even they could tell where one ended and the next began; they were _forever_.

---_seasons**of**love_---


End file.
